


Prologue 3- The Choi Twins

by GoldenUriel



Series: Mystic Messenger Brothel AU [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Suicide mention, choicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: This is a long one since it includes the backstory of two characters and not just one. Also I am making the prologues as part of a series, not chapters. Those will come later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long one since it includes the backstory of two characters and not just one. Also I am making the prologues as part of a series, not chapters. Those will come later.

Saeran squirmed underneath his brother. How many times had they been in this situation? The bottom brother silently begged from a sloppy kiss from his twin. Request granted. The man inside Saeyoung and the one toying with Saeran’s hole both chuckled and chortled in delight.  
The twins’ members were rubbing against each other. Both bodies started to tremble from the stimulation to their bodies. Any second now.

“B-brother, I think I’m about to--”  
“Mmmee toooooo, brother,”

The twins held hands and swapped spit with their own partners as their white essence sprayed onto each other. Then both were put on their backs as their clients pulled out and let their seed land on the boys’ heaving stomachs.  
A familiar tug was felt inside Saeran, but he ignored it. The men got dressed and left the twins on the bed. As usual, this was the moment when Saeyoung started to sob quietly.

“Enough with that.” Saeran said. “Why do you cry every time? It’s better not to get emotional about these things.”  
“But it felt so good, Saeran. And you know I use this for emotional release.”  
Saeran sat up, “What-ev-er. It might’ve been good for you, but I can’t feel my legs.”  
“Exactly!” He giggled. Saeyoung stood and wobbled to the button on the wall.

When the button was pressed, a new face with brown hair entered the room. It wasn’t an ugly face.

“You paged me?”  
Saeyoung nodded, “Yep, help my brother to the showers and clean him. He’s having difficulties with his legs after our recent appointment.”  
“Yes, sir.”

The new butler carried the tired twin in a princess hold after dressing him in his robe. Saeyoung put on his own rove and followed behind, hiding his own fatigue.

*****

Saeran always was exhausted after their appointments and had to be carried to the showers while his twin seemed to have an energy reserve for after.  
He had learned it form when they were kids and after school clubs were a means of survival. Their mom hated them because they didn’t make their father stay. She had thought having a politician’s children would grant her the life she wanted, married. He didn’t want anything to do with her or the kids. She drank and was violent. When they when to school, they realized they could be away from her for longer if they joined clubs.  
When the twins were 10, their booze-ridden mother finally gained clarity. She spent a month collecting papers and getting information. One day, coming home from school, Saeran and Saeyoung saw a familiar woman was on the roof building, prepared to jump off.

“I’m sorry, my children!” And leap, and splat.  
A large woman held up a picture to the boys, “What are your names?”  
“What’s yours?” They asked.  
“Officer Sun. I’m here to get you two to your father.”

Saeran hid behind his brother.

Saeyoung spoke, “Our father wants to kill us.”  
“He can’t.”

She explained how their mother had sent birth certificates, school photos, and other sorts of proof to the news papers and TV stations. Everyone knew whose sons they were. As a politician, their father now had no choice but to take care of the twins.  
Saeran trusted the officer, so his brother did as well. Their father greeted them formally and treated them coldly. He wasn’t as bad of a man as their mother let them believe. When they ate meals together, he would always ask how their days were. The Choi twins never went hungry again. They were rich now.  
It wasn’t soon after middle school that the twins started gaining massive popularity. Both were geniuses, the top of all their advanced classes. Saeyoung had a knack for computers and soon became head of the computer club while Saeran excelled at music. He even fronted a band. Not to mention they were both very beautiful.  
They loved to get in trouble, however. Not many could properly reprimand them. Only Officer Sun--now retired--made the boys put their tails between their legs. That woman was their savior.

“Saeran, what’d you do to your hair?”  
He played with a strand, “I bleached it, but it didn’t come out right. It didn’t effect my tips.”  
She sighed, “I’m sure it’s just a phase, just don’t do anything too stupid and permanent.”  
“Like get a tattoo.” Saeyoung said as he hacked into...something from his untraceable phone.

The pink-haired boy glared at his counter-part. Then he met Sun’s eyes.

“Where?”

Saeran lowered his sleeve to reveal a cryptic tattoo.

“And what is this nonsense for?”  
“It’s a heart made out of the English words for ‘Dream’ ‘Sing’ and ‘Love’. I thought you knew English.”  
Sun sighed, “I do, but I don’t have my glasses.”

The twins looked at each other.

Saeyoung set down his phone, “Miss Sun, you don’t wear glasses.”  
“Of course I don’t. I may be old, but these eyes are as sharp as ever. Who said I did?”  
“You did.” Saeran replied and knelt down in front of her. “Did you forget to take your medicine today?”  
She felt on her body, “I don’t think so. I always take it on the five hours.”  
“That’s your blood pressure medicine, Miss Sun.”  
“You’re right. You are...I just...”

Amanda Sun looked off in the distance with a worried expression. She then snapped out of it and smiled when her bracelet beeped.

“Saeran, dear, will you get me a glass of water? It’s time for my Alzheimer's medication.”  
He stood, “Of course.”

Once alone, Saeran cried as the truth hit him. The bracelet helped her remember. Miss Sun had taken her meds. It was just getting worse. They didn’t have much time with the only real mother they had.

*****

July 7th, they say the heat took her. July 16, 9:45 am she was put to rest. The twins had graduated before the summer, so they just stayed in their rooms.

All women became disposable to them just like how Miss Amanda Sun was disposable to God or whoever took her away from them. Saeyoung hadn’t cried at the funeral, but shed tears every time he had sex. Biology no longer mattered after a while and hooked onto male partners as well.

They had met Rika at their birthday party. Saeran wanted her to spend the night, she said she was in a relationship, but he said he didn’t mind if her boyfriend joined.

“Boyfriends.” She corrected.  
“Plural?” He smirked. “Only if my brother can join.”  
She matched his smirk, “The more the merrier.”

*****

When the boys woke up, all three of their guests had gone. Left was a card for Gehenna. A brothel.

“Could you do this every night?”  
“We already do.” Saeran replied and took the card. “It’d be nice to get paid for it.”

He rolled to the other side of the bed. The card was carbon colored with gold lattice. ‘Gehenna: Eat all the forbidden fruit you want.’

“There’s only one problem.” Other than my hips still feel like they’re vibrating.  
Saeyoung was at the window as he replied, “Hmm?”  
“We might...we might have to...”  
“Fuck each other?”  
With a flaming face, Saeran nodded, “Mmhmm.”  
Saeyoung thought about it, “At least then I’ll be doing it with someone I love.”

His brother was about to interject when he continued.

“I know it’s not that kind of love, but if we’re gonna do that kind of loving then...”  
“Kay,” Saeran sighed. “When.” He held the card to the light.  
“At night. Soon.”

The house these boys lived in at the moment felt like a tomb. They were bored as geniuses often are. Their father was still a much beloved politician who still had not married at age 45.

It seemed like the sons were destined for a life similar to their father’s. Making people trust them with their lies and bringing to them pleasure.

The boys moved to save their father face in case their jobs were found out by the media. Yes, they decided to buy an apartment instead of living at the brothel itself.


	2. Not an Actual chapter

**//Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that all the prologues are their own work and the story part will be chapters. That is to say, please go check out the other parts of the series. I'd appreciate it a huge bunch! Zen's Prologue will be the last and coming out soon!\\\**


End file.
